


catch you catch me

by crosspolination



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bad Flirting, Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Getting Together, Intense Flirting Actually, M/M, NOW THAT'S. THAT'S MORE LIKE IT, Prompto is a speedster, Prompto is a speedster and lowkey a thief and Noctis is like...my love?, Vague References To Pop Culture, alternative universe, i have never seen a Better Man in my Life?, noctis: how...what does he mean..., prompto: flirts with noctis, pure fluff, wait that's...kinda incorrect still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crosspolination/pseuds/crosspolination
Summary: After returning to Lucis, Prince Noctis gets the news about a new bounty hunt at the Hunters HQ about a guy with super-speed stealing food and wrecking places. He accepts it, ready to take the guy down, but he ends up being inexplicably attracted to the guy he was supposed to be hunting down. This is awkward.





	catch you catch me

**Author's Note:**

> it's......almost 3 am... how fun
> 
> 1\. this one goes to my friend ryuu i'm sorry for pulling you into final fantasy but also i'm not sorry but also i'm sorry for spamming your inbox every day with headcanons but also thank you for reading them AND ALSO YOU'VE READ HALF OF THIS FIC ALREADY BUT THE OTHER HALF IS NEW SO. I HOPE YOU LIKE THE PART YOU DIDN'T READ
> 
> 2\. this is the least serious thing i have ever written in my life
> 
> 3\. it's a pun. prompto argentum. prompto = quick, argentum = silver. quicksilver. he's a fucking speedster wake up america
> 
> as always....i'll check for Big Mistakes again when i'm awake :D

Bored.

Noctis wonders how often he feels bored. Not because he doesn’t have much to do – he has _plenty_ to do, in fact – but because nothing really fills him with thrill. These past few months have taken a toll on him; royal duty increasing meant his own time to be a “normal person” decreased, so he hasn’t stepped out of his Prince headset for a good while now. It’s exhausting, going from country to country, putting up the best smiles for cameras, replying to the same questions in interviews over and over again. It’s _draining_ him. If anyone else dares to ask him how long until he takes the throne or if there are any secret girlfriends he has, he probably _will_ snap and it’s going to be unpleasant for everybody in the room.

So yeah, Noctis is bored. He’s thankful that the interviews are over and that in a few hours he’s going to be back in Lucis, because Noctis loves the peace and calm there are between the countries but he doesn’t think he’ll be able to say “Yes, I am so happy that we are all living in peace with our neighbors and that we’re going to be there for each other when it’s needed,” one more time. _Yes_ , he loves the peace. _Yes_ , thank the Astrals that they’re not fighting anymore and that they’re celebrating their fifty-years-of-peace-Anniversary. _Please_ stop asking him the same question over and over. It’s ingrained into his brain at this point – he’ll zone out in interviews and get bored, and suddenly when he zones back in he will say _that_ and it’ll be like he never zoned out in the first place.

Noctis smiles a bit at the sight of Lucis beneath them. Airships are not his thing — he’d rather go in the car with his dad all the way to the Crown City, but the view kind of makes up for it. He’s surprised at how much he’s missed his home and he lets his dad know he’s going to do anything else besides royal duty once they land. His dad shakes his head and smiles, and that’s all the permission Noctis gets.

 

By _anything_ , Noctis meant “getting a hunt at the Meldacio Hunters HQ”. Sure, it’s a few hours from the Crown City to there, but Noctis is desperate to do something. Ignis and Gladio go with him, of course, and Noctis feels _so good_ to finally be out of royal duty. His usual clothes feel ten times more comfortable, the Regalia feels better than ever and it feels like it has been so long since he’s been on the road by himself. No Prince Noctis here. No royal titles. It’s Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio, and it’s just that.

The hunters greet them when they get out of the Regalia, and he doesn’t waste any time to run to get a hunt. When he enters the headquarters, he’s a bit surprised that there is a small crowd surrounding the counter.

“What’s going on?” he asks, and the rest of the hunters turn around to look at all of them walking in.

The hunters sigh in relief. “Noct!” cries one of them. “There you are! What happened to you?”

“Uh, royal stuff,” Noctis replies, shrugging. “What happened here?”

“Trouble happened,” says Dave, nodding at Noctis as his way to greet him. “We have a thief.”

“A thief?” asks Gladio, frowning. “A thief is stealing from _hunters_?”

“I mean no offense, but it sounds ridiculous,” says Ignis, and Noctis holds back a little laugh.

“This is a different thief,” says a hunter, putting her face on her hands as she sighs. “He’s fast.”

“So?” Noctis is losing his patience little by little. They’re not giving a straight answer. “Listen. I’ve come out of _two_ months of interviews and political meetings across the globe. I need a hunt.”

Dave sighs. “The interviews have made you impatient, Highness.”

Noctis blushes a little, realizing how rude he must’ve sound. “I-I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to snap at you.”

The man waves his hand dismissively. Instead, he slides the papers across the counter, and Noctis steps closer to pick them up. The familiar yellow paper makes him smile, and yeah, he’s not bored anymore.

**WANTED:**

_For stealing and for property damage_

_Last seen at Three Valleys_

The image used is definitely a man, but… Noctis scowls when he sees what he’s wearing. It can’t be, can it?

“A Magitek suit?” Ignis wonders, completely reading Noctis’ thoughts. “There has not been trace of Magiteks since the war ended fifty years ago.”

“You said he’s fast?” Gladio looks up from the paper to address Dave. “How do we know it’s not a machine?”

“Well, he talks a _lot_ ,” says the hunter next to Dave. “That’s why we know he’s human. But he’s like, comic-book kinda fast. When he runs all you can see is a blur.”

“A blur?” Noctis looks at the paper and then at the hunter. “Sounds… a bit unrealistic.”

“You have to see it for yourself,” Dave sighs. “So, what do you say? You’re gonna investigate?”

“Sounds unrealistic,” Noctis repeats, “but sounds like fun. What do you guys say?”

“I say we have nothing to lose,” Ignis shrugs. “Where is the location for this hunt?”

“Last seen at Three Valleys,” replies the same hunter.

Noctis groans. “Three Valleys? Really? We just _drove here_! I was hoping this paper was old,” he shakes the paper in his hands desperately.

“Less whining, more driving,” Gladio says, patting him on the back. “C’mon. If we go now, we’ll make it there before it gets dark.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Noctis sighs. “We’ll be back with results.”

“Good luck and take care, you three,” Dave stops for a moment. “Don’t be disappointed if you don’t catch him.”

“Don’t worry, we will catch him,” promises Noctis. “You’ll see.”

 

 

 

“So, a guy with Magitek suits shows up with weird running abilities,” Gladio begins, looking up from his book. “What do you think that means? I think it’s some of those eternal soldiers we used to find back at the Crown City.”

“Yes, I had thought so too,” Ignis hums, doing a turn. “But do you not find it strange that an eternal soldier would end up so far away from the Crown City?”

“Whatever it is, or whatever _he_ is, it’s definitely not normal. The hunters said he talked a lot, didn’t he?” Noctis looks at the road in front of them. They should be in Three Valleys in a few hours. “Those Magitek soldiers we used to find at the Crown City didn’t talk at all. Maybe he’s using the armor for protection?”

Gladio hums. “I guess we’ll see. Not bored anymore, huh, Noct?”

Noctis smirks. “Yup. Not bored at all…”

 

Okay, so maybe he got bored again in the car ride and he took a nap, which is why he was so disoriented when suddenly he woke up in Three Valleys to the sound of a loud buzz. He’s definitely startled, and it takes him a while to get used to his surroundings. Ignis and Gladio are already stepping out of the Regalia, so Noctis follows them quickly, stifling a yawn and summoning the Engine Blade.

“Hey! You guys look like you have _food_ on your car!” says a cheery voice, and Noctis looks _everywhere_ but can’t find where it’s coming from. “Up here, silly.”

The buzzing stops, and there it is — armored body, but not the head. Blond hair spiked up and bright blue eyes stare at Noctis from high up, and Noctis is a bit too struck by him to speak back. He didn’t expect that. He didn’t expect someone his same age, just… Noctis blinks.

“Are you the one stealing things?” Noctis asks, suddenly feeling a bit nervous and sweaty. But that might be because he just woke up from the nap.

“Yeah! I gotta feed myself somehow, y’know? This economy is tough,” he shrugs.

Maybe Noctis should be attacking by now. In his defense, his other two friends are not attacking either.

Ignis frowns. “I do not understand. Lucis’ economy is at its best, so you should be able to afford food,” he says, seriously.

The guy bursts out laughing. “Wow, okay, smartpants. Thank you for the tip.”

 _React_ , Noctis tells himself, and _finally_ warp-strikes up to where the guy is.

The other blinks up at him, a smile spreading across his features. Noctis swallows. “Hey, that’s a cool move!” he exclaims. “None of the hunters could do that!”

“I’m special like that,” Noctis says, swinging the blade. He evades it too easily. “Don’t make me actually hurt you.”

“Aw, you don’t want to hurt me,” he brings a hand to his chest, “I’m flattered! Pretty guy doesn’t want to hurt me! Me neither! But…”

Noctis frowns.

“…I do want your food.”

And he vanishes—no, he _runs_. Noctis feels him skip past him, and it’s a _second_ later that he sees the guy next to the Regalia. It seems like everything happens in slow motion, because he sees Ignis summon his daggers to swing at him, and Noctis _blinks_ , and suddenly Ignis is on the floor. Noctis warp-strikes immediately, feeling in such _disadvantage_ for the first time in his life. He manages to stop the guy momentarily because he lands in front of him, and Gladio and Ignis use this chance to swing again. The guy is _gone_.

“Wow, you’re gonna hurt your friend like that,” he says, _laughing_. Noctis has never wanted to punch someone more than today. “I’m just hungry, you know, you’re all making this harder—”

“ _Stop_ running away!” Noctis groans, warping, only to land when he’s already moved away. “ _How do you do that?!_ ”

“Magic!” He sounds so _cheerful_. Noctis grits his teeth. “You know, I’m not that hungry to do this. Whatever. It was fun to play with you all.”

“ _Wait_ ,” Noctis holds his hand out. The guy tilts his head to the side. “What’s your name?”

He hums. “Quicksilver.”

Noctis frowns. “Like the superhero?”

“Depends on which version we’re talking about.”

“X-Men.”

“Oh yeah, totally like the superhero.” He scrunches up his nose. “Age of Ultron did him dirty.”

“Agreed,” Noctis replies, and— _what the fuck is he doing_.

“ _Noct!_ ” Gladio roars, “What are you _doing?!_ ”

“M-my bad!” And before he gets the chance to even throw his blade, the guy is gone before leaving a trace — all that’s left of him is the dust that he raised while running. “God damn it!”

The Engine Blade disappears in thin air, and Noctis turns around to check up on his friends. “You two okay?”

“Yes,” Ignis says, dusting off his pants. “But you do not seem to be okay. Why were you so distracted?”

Noctis blushes from embarrassment. He was… captivated, mostly. He had never seen someone move that fast, his dazedness was definitely because of that.

“I was just mad,” he explains. “I couldn’t land any hits on him. And he didn’t even _hit_ me. _Damn it_!”

“Next time’s the charm,” Gladio sighs deeply. “You _were_ distracted, though. Talking about movies?”

“I—I just blurted it out—he _replied_!”

“As long as you do not show signs of catching crushes on your enemy, it should not be an issue,” Ignis says, opening the Regalia’s door. “We should get going and let Dave know we failed.”

Noctis nods. “Sure.”

A beat of silence.

“Wait, catching crushes? _What_?” Noctis asks, alarmed. “What does that even _mean?_ ”

Ignis doesn’t reply, only sits down, and it makes Noctis feel more offended somehow.

Gladio chuckles, “You’ll get it when you’re older.”

“Oh, shut it!”

 

* * *

 

 

Noctis stays up thinking about it. Sure, he said he didn’t want to be bored anymore, but this is such a whole different level. He thinks back of the guy — blond hair, blue eyes, freckled face, cheery voice. He can swear he can see his face on the roof, almost _laughing_ , and Noctis groans. How is he going to catch him? He knows that it’s not just his job, that any hunter can take it up and take down Quicksilver by themselves, but Noctis feels like it’s personal now. He tried to steal from the _Regalia_. It’s going down.

He goes to the library the next day, trying to find out any book that talk about superspeed, but nothing. It’s annoying. He can’t get the guy and his strange magic out of his head, not to mention his strange suit. There are so many questions and yet zero answers.

Noctis needs another hunt.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

He’s out of Insomnia again before he can process what he’s doing. He’s left Ignis and Gladio to attend to their duties in the Citadel, reassuring them that he can absolutely take care of himself and there is nothing to worry about, he’s just going to get back into his Hunter ways again.

“Oh, so you _are_ visiting Quicksilver,” Ignis comments, humming. “Best of luck catching him.”

“I didn’t—” Noctis stops himself when he sees the smug grin on Gladio’s face. “I’m not catching a crush. Are you guys ten or what?”

“Nobody mentioned a crush,” Gladio answers innocently. “Go have fun.”

“I _will_ ,” Noctis frowns, but then smiles. “See you guys later. I’ll let you know anything!”

“Take care, Highness,” Ignis waves, and Noctis is gone.

 

 

 

Getting a hold of the hunt was hard, because it’s not like he can check every single diner for hunts. It’d take him days, and frankly, Noctis doesn’t really have that much patience to do it. So after a few calls here and there, it all tells him to check at the diner at Cauthess Rest Area. He suppresses a long groan when he hears this — Cauthess is _gigantic_ , the meteor is close, and there are a million ways Quicksilver could easily get away from him.

It’s both exciting and exhausting.

The tipster shakes his head when Noctis asks for the hunt. “Best of luck, kid, but he’s unstoppable. Came through my window, stole half of my food, and left without anyone seeing him. Too fast, ya feel?”

“Yeah, I feel,” Noctis says, still taking the hunt in his hands. “I’ll try my best.”

“We have more hunts if you fail this one,” the tipster says, a bit firmer. “Just, y’know, we could use a few hunters around here.”

“Yeah,” he repeats, because honestly, every second he misses is one second where Quicksilver gets away faster. “I’ll do some hunts, I promise.”

“Thank you, young man,” Oh so _now_ he’s a young man. “Will you be eating anything before heading off?”

“No, I’m okay,” he nods. “I think I’ll be doing a lot of running.”

Besides, warp-striking with your stomach full isn’t the best experience. Noctis still remembers how sick he got when he had dinner and immediately warped to a hotel because he was too lazy to walk. His _poor shoes_ were ruined. He shudders, taking his mind away from there: right now, Quicksilver is his priority.

Just _how_ in the world is he going to find him?

Noctis stares at the wide area in front of him. He could be _anywhere_. He could be in the rocks above him. He could be near the meteor. He could be in the fields. Maybe Noctis should’ve planned this through.

As soon as he steps into the wide area, he hears a gasp. “Hey! Pretty boy! You’re back!”

Noctis looks up to see Quicksilver on top of the rocks. Noctis squints. “Can you like, get down here? The sun is hurting my eyes.”

“Are you calling me the sun?”

“No, the sun is literally behind you. I’m going blind.”

He laughs, and a second later, he reappears in front of Noctis holding a hamburger. “Heyas.”

“Please swallow before speaking,” Noctis scrunches up his nose, summoning a lance. He figures the lance will be better for reaching him quicker. “It’s gross.”

“My bad,” he shrugs as best as he can when he’s wearing a Magitek armor. “Soooo, you’re here to try to kick my ass and to make me accept my crimes, or do you wanna talk?”

“Talk?” Noctis frowns. “Yeah, it’d be nice if you told me why you’re so fast and what’s up with your armor.”

Quicksilver takes one last bite, swallows, and grins at Noctis. Noctis looks away momentarily, embarrassed. This is not how his hunt was supposed to go.

“Sure, I’ll explain,” he says. “If you _catch me_!”

He leaves without warning, and Noctis groans loudly. How the fuck is he going to chase after him? This is the worst hunt he has ever accepted. And yet, he finds himself smiling and throwing his lance as hard as he can, ready to warp-strike.

 

 

 

Two kilometers later, Noctis is panting. He falls down on the ground, holding his knee. God damn old injuries – always coming back to bite him in the ass when he needs to be at his best. There is a haven in front of him, so he could drag himself there and maybe take the longest nap in the world until his knee stopped bothering him.

“Oh, what’s wrong?” Quicksilver asks, sat on the haven Noctis planned to go. “Too tired to follow me?”

Noctis blinks. Quicksilver is grinning, the motherfucker. His eyes are squinting, and he’s sweating slightly, but nowhere as tired as Noctis is. Noctis wants to flip him off so badly, but again, he’s too tired for this.

“Old injuries,” Noctis replies, gesturing to his knee. He summons the lance again, sticking it hard on the ground and using it to stand up. “I have a messed up knee, you see.”

“Oh, I’m sorry about that,” Quicksilver’s voice is filled with sympathy, which throws Noctis off entirely. Is he actually feeling sorry for him? “You know you can come up and rest here, right?”

“Yeah, I’m trying,” his grip on the lance tightens. Finally, he stands up, removes the lance from the ground, and teleports to the warp-point on the haven. He tries to not collapse next to Quicksilver, but he barely manages.

“What happened to your knee?”

“What happened to you?”

“Ah, I see what you’re doing here. Trying to play twenty questions with me, huh?”

“Aren’t you doing the same?” Noctis counteracts.

“Geez, don’t get so defensive,” Quicksilver rolls his eyes, crossing his arms. “I’m not trying to hurt you or anything! I’m just hungry!”

“Yeah, okay,” Noctis says, “you’re still _stealing_ and _destroying_ places.”

“That’s… you know, side-effects.”

“ _Side-effects_.”

“You heard it,” he huffs. “Anyways, since we’re sitting here, aren’t you gonna like… arrest me?”

Noctis thinks about it. He _could_ summon a weapon right now and take Quicksilver to the Meldacio Hunter HQ, but then what? Noctis gets his money, and… and then what? He gets thrown to prison? Bounty hunts are for animals, not… well… people.

“I didn’t catch you,” Noctis says instead. “I’m just sitting next to you. So technically, I can’t arrest you or ask you questions.”

Quicksilver purses his lips. “Then I’ll be asking the questions.”

“Oh?”

“What’s your name?”

Noctis freezes for a second. That’s one question nobody asks him anymore. He lets out a small laugh. “Noctis,” he says. “My name is Noctis.”

“Cool. I’m Prompto.”

Noctis frowns at him. “Really?”

“Yup. Don’t tell me you thought it was actually Quicksilver, because, y’know… cool name and all, but not real.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Noctis asks, genuinely surprised. “I thought you saw me as a rival.”

“Nah,” Quick— _Prompto_ says, shrugging. “You just seem fun. It’s fun to play with you. Am I a rival to you?”

Noctis puts his leg — his injured leg, moving it slowly after he gets tired always works — over his other knee and sighs. “Kinda? I mean — I’m kinda just. Bored. And your hunt was there. Now I got more than I bargained for.”

Prompto laughs. “Nice. Okay, then, Noctis. Since you’re not gonna catch me yet I’m gonna get going!”

“Wait, no—” Noctis blurts out. “Please stop stealing food. It’s just gonna get you in trouble.”

“Aw, you’re worried about me? _Awww_.”

“No, I’m not, it’s just—” Noctis groans loudly. “I’m tired of seeing your ugly silhouette on my bounty hunts!”

“You can just _ignore_ them!” Prompto laughs. “I’ll see you next time, then!”

“Next time?”

“Well, _yeah_ , you telling me ‘please stop stealing’ ain’t stopping me.” He grins wickedly. “Doesn’t matter how pretty you are.”

Noctis is not blushing. “Shut up! Fine! Keep stealing!” he smirks. “I’ll keep chasing after you until I catch you.”

“Cool, Noctis! Hope your leg gets better!”

He’s gone before Noctis can say goodbye.

He stays on the haven longer, letting his knee rest until it feels better. _Prompto_. His lips quirk up involuntarily. _I’ll keep chasing after you until I catch you_.

Noctis really is getting more than he bargained for.

 

* * *

 

 

He’s out doing a delivery from his father to Hammerhead when he stops by Takka’s place and tries really hard to pretend to be playing it cool. His hands are fidgeting, his fingers keep playing with the buttons on his shirt, but it’s fine. Everything’s cool. It’s not like he’s dying to see if there’s a certain _hunt_ —

“Calm down,” Ignis says, signing the papers for Takka. “I know you are dying to see the bounty hunts, but please, be patient.”

“ _What_ ,” Noctis’ voice breaks a little. “Not at all.”

“Please, you’re vibrating on your spot,” Gladio laughs. “You want us to leave you alone to meet your weird kid?”

“First of all, he’s not weird,” he begins. Then, he stops abruptly. “I _wasn’t_ going to meet Prompto—”

“ _Prompto_?” Ignis asks. “I thought his name was simply Quicksilver. Have you exchanged actual names now?”

Noctis bites his lip. “Maybe. You can’t prove anything.”

The loud sigh coming from his advisor makes Noctis crack up a little. But, for real – he wasn’t _that_ desperate. On the Desperate Scale, he’s a solid seven. Not half bad. It’s not that he wants to see Prompto, he’s curious. That’s all. He wants to know why he’s fast and why he’s wearing Magitek armor, not any other kind of interests he might have on him.

“Hunts, huh?” Takka chuckles. “The hunters have been very busy lately. Some kid is—”

“Stealing your food and leaving a mess behind, right?” Noctis snorts. “Yeah. Heard that hunt. You got it here?”

“Yeah, actually,” he pulls out the hunt from underneath the table, sliding it to Noctis. “If you catch the kid, tell him he’s welcomed to eat here without stealing.”

Noctis’ eyes widen slightly in surprise. “Really?”

“Stealing food to survive,” Takka sighs. “Reminds me too much of the past. Anyways, you don’t wanna listen to my entire story. Go do the hunt.”

Noctis checks the paper, his eyes going over the familiar information until it settles on the _last seen_ part. He suppresses a victory dance when he sees it says _Galdin Quay_ — finally, he doesn’t have to drive for hours to check where he is. He thinks about going right _now_ , but then he sees Ignis and Gladio staring at him with a knowing look on their face, and he decides to wait thirty minutes completely out of spite.

It kind of hits him out of nowhere that Prompto could be _hours away_ by now, so he decides to pack up his food, ready to use the Regalia. Ignis stops him before he can do anything else.

“I’d rather have you rent a Chocobo,” he says. “We do not know how much time you will spend with your, ah, _hunt_ … and Gladio and I still need to deliver things from your father.”

“That _you_ should be delivering,” Gladio adds, “you slacker.”

“I’m sorry,” he says sincerely. “I can stay and do the deliveries with you guys.”

“Nah, I’m teasing ya,” Gladio grins. “Plus, you wouldn’t want to keep your date waiting, right?”

“He’s _not_ my date,” Noctis frowns at him.

“Then why don’t you catch him?”

“He’s **_fast_** ,” he remarks exasperatedly. “I’ll take my Chocobo, see you two later!” he hurries out of the diner, and then he realizes he’s still holding food on his hands.

Thing is, he could leave it, but the sandwich is way too good. He can ride a Chocobo with one hand and hold a sandwich with the other one until he reaches Galdin Quay. Of course he can.

 

 

Okay, so he managed poorly, and he kind of fell off the Chocobo when he got to Galdin Quay, but he did it. It’s the first time he doesn’t have to look so much for Prompto, as Galdin Quay is smaller than the usual open places he chooses to hide. Prompto is on a haven, sitting cross-legged eating cakes. He perks up when he sees Noctis down on the beach.

“Noct!” he says when he swallows, waving. “Took you long enough.”

“You were _waiting_ for me?” Noctis smirks. “That’s sweet, Prompto.”

“Pft,” he puffs his cheeks. “Don’t act cocky. It’s because every time there’s a hunt, you’re the first one who appears!”

“Here I thought you were genuinely enjoying my presence,” he brings a hand to his chest. “I’m hurt.”

“Just get up here!”

Noctis does as he’s told, getting on the haven and sitting down with his sandwich still on his left hand. “No chasing today?”

“I don’t have energy,” Prompto replies. “I’m just eating now or otherwise I’m gonna pass out. Not a fun experience.”

“Pass out?” Noctis looks over to him. “How much food do you need for a day?”

“Dude, like, tons.  I burn everything when I run, and I run _a lot_ ,” he explains, turning over to grab a bag where he takes out a hot dog. “I need to balance my food with the amount of time I spend running.”

“That sounds exhausting,” Noctis says sympathetically. “Why are you so fast? Does it have to do with your suit?”

Prompto stares at him for a little bit, then he stares at the fire in front of them. Then, he sighs. “Well, kinda?”

He makes a pause. “Ah, whatever, I’ll just say it — I’m an MT.”

Noctis blinks.

“That doesn’t… make too much sense,” he says. “Niflheim stopped being active like… twenty years ago—” He stops. “Don’t tell me you’re twenty.”

“Yup.”

“Oh,” Noctis says. “Okay, so you’re an MT. Cool. What about the fast part?”

“Experiment gone wrong,” he proudly points at himself, but the grin he offers Noctis isn’t all that believable. “I’ve had this ability since I can recall. The suit—” he stares down at it, looking disgusted, “—is what keeps me from not setting my clothes on fire. It’s a present from my friend Aranea.”

Noctis doesn’t say “ _You have friends?_ ” out loud because it’s way too rude, even if he doesn’t mean it to sound like that. Instead, he asks, “Where’s Aranea?”

“Went out to visit her girlfriend in Tenebrae!” and _now_ his grin is genuine. “Uh, she had left me money to look after myself, but…”

“…you wasted it all.”

“I’m _hungry_ ,” Prompto whines. “Not my fault my metabolism is higher than everyone else’s!”

“So that’s why you steal,” Noctis hums. “Can’t you just get a job?”

“Tried to, but people don’t really like when you slack off to eat every five minutes,” he reaches out for the bag and takes out a burger. “Also they’re not quite fond of my code bars.”

“Makes sense,” is all Noctis can offer because he’s… he’s not really the best at words. “Thank you for trusting me with this.”

“No sweat. You seem like a nice guy.”

They eat in silence while the sun goes down and Noctis ponders what to say about himself back, like to balance things out between them. He wonders _why_ he would care this much about trying to share details about his life to Prompto, he doesn’t _owe_ him anything, and he should technically be arresting him. Instead of listening to his head, Noctis speaks up: “So, my knee.”

Prompto looks up from his food. “Oooh, you’re gonna tell me your own story?”

“Yeah, why not, right? So, when I was around… seven? I think? Anyway, when I was around seven I was coming back from Accordo in a car with all my servants—”

“Servants? What are you, royalty?” Prompto snorts.

“I’m the prince.”

“Wait, _what_.” Prompto deadpans. “I’ve been…” his face pales. “ _Geez_! Is it a crime if I make the prince chase after me and make his leg hurt?”

Noctis lets out a surprised laugh. “No, it’s not, don’t worry.”

“Geez,” he repeats. “Oh, sorry for interrupting.”

“Thanks. So as I was saying, I was in the car, and this was when the war with Niflheim had recently ended. It had been seven years of peace, but there were still some leftover Imperial ships and what not. One of them dropped their load of Magiteks on top of my car, caused a car crash, and—” he gestures to his knee, “—got awfully injured. I got injured on my back, too. Fun times.”

Prompto whistles lowly. “Yikes. That made my own knee hurt.”

“Yeah, that’s a common reaction.” Oh. The sun had set entirely. He’s suddenly glad he only brought a Chocobo and not the Regalia. “Oh, shit, I should be heading back.”

“Aw, _Noct!_ And waste this beautiful romantic atmosphere like this?” Prompto _winks_ at him, motherfuck— “We’ve had a bonding moment. This is where we kiss.”

“In your _dreams_ ,” Noctis replies, looking away from his stupidly adorable grin. “You should be glad I’m not taking you back to complete my hunt. Don’t push your luck.”

“We _both_ know you’re not gonna catch me! You like me!” Prompto sighs fondly. “Our next step is totally a kiss.”

“I don’t even _know_ you that well!”

“If it’s meant to be, it’s meant to be!”

“What’s meant to be here is _me_ catching _you_ and getting my money back,” Noctis replies, standing up. Prompto actually looks _sad_ that he’s leaving. “Speaking of…”

Noctis opens up his wallet and hands him a bit of gil. “Y’know, in case you get hungry.”

Prompto stares at the money. “You’re not pitying me, are you?”

“No! Not at all!” Noctis hurries to clarify. “I just can’t leave you if you don’t have food. I’m gonna be worried.”

Oh _no_ , now he can’t take back that comment.

A grin takes over Prompto’s face again. “Oh, how could I ever let his Highness be worried about me,” he says, taking the gil. “…Thanks, Noct.”

“Anytime,” Noctis shrugs. “So, next time is the chase?”

“Totally,” Prompto says. “This time, _I’ll_ catch you.”

“And what then?”

“Kiss you, obviously,” and at Noctis’ incredulous face, he laughs loudly. “You should see your face!”

“Whatever! See you!”

Prompto is too busy laughing at him to talk back.

Noctis’ stupid heartbeat picks up. When he goes back to Hammerhead, Ignis and Gladio give him _that_ knowing look, and frankly, Noctis is too tired and confused to know what’s going on.

 

* * *

 

 

“So,” Noctis begins, “I think I like Prompto.”

Ignis looks up from his newspaper, gives him a flat look, and goes back to reading. “Congratulations.”

“Specs! This is serious!” Noctis continues, repeatedly punching his shoulder. “I think I like him and I don’t know what to do!”

“You _think,_ ” Ignis hums. “What made you realize it? The fact you travel hours and go miles away from the Crown City in the hopes of seeing his hunt? The fact you assign yourself this mission every time you are out of town, not letting any other hunters do it? Or the fact that you have been chasing after this boy for three months and have not tried anything to catch him?”

Noctis frowns. “You didn’t have put it like that.”

Gladio snickers. “You know Iggy’s got a point. What are you gonna do with your crush? Catch him?”

“ _Noct_? Catching _Prompto_?” Ignis lets out an amused but short laugh. “Please, do not be ridiculous. We will be old and with gray hairs, but Noct still won’t catch him.”

He grits his teeth. “You know what? I’m gonna go catch him just because you said that.”

“Spite motivates you way too easily,” Gladio says, sighing. “Are you sure you want to go out at 10pm?”

Noctis stares out of the window. When did it get so dark? He must’ve gotten too carried away on his own work to pay attention to what was going on outside.

“Okay, maybe not right now,” Noctis picks up his papers, “but I _will_.”

“Where exactly are you going?” Ignis asks, his voice filled with amusement.

“To my room, away from you two bullies. Good night.”

“You’re so dramatic,” Gladio sighs.

“ _Good. Night._ ”

So Noctis didn’t go to work on his bedroom. Begrudgingly, he admits Ignis raised a good point: it _had_ been quite a while and he has never caught Prompto. Well, it’s not like it’s _his_ fault! He’s too fast—

Noctis thinks back of every single time where he didn’t chase after him, times where he sits down next to Prompto to talk for hours. Okay, so maybe “he’s too fast!” isn’t a believable excuse anymore. He _knows_ why he hasn’t caught him every single chance he had: he doesn’t want this to end. He doesn’t _know_ how to keep Prompto around, but Astrals above and below, he wants to.

Plus, he thinks, it’s not like Prompto’s stealing anymore. He hasn’t for a good while now, but he’s still being targeted by the hunters for past mistakes. If someone gets ahead of him and does the hunt for him — if someone actually _takes down_ Prompto —

Noctis sighs. How do _you_ catch a guy faster than everybody else? And how do you keep a guy around? Noctis has never asked him if they’re friends or not, or if they were _anything_ at all; they talk until late hours of the night often but that’s all they are.

Going back to his original question — he laments the fact there are not any kind of references on how to catch a guy with superspeed.

Or…

He grabs his laptop and does the stupidest, most ridiculous thing he has ever done in his entire life, but he loads up an episode of _The Flash_ and hopes for the fucking best.

 

 

 

Ten episodes later, The Flash is fighting the bad guy who killed his mom, but most importantly — The Flash is weak against ice. So, okay, Noctis is basing off his knowledge from a TV show, _sue him_. It’s all he has, so he’s going to use it if he has to, damn it. Maybe he should’ve figured it out earlier — ice magic would’ve slowed him down and made it harder for him to move, but hey, at least he figured it out.

He doesn’t even tell Ignis and Gladio where he’s going — they obviously got it figured out already, so Noctis just grabs the Regalia and leaves.

He pulls over at Hammerhead because it’s the closest town, and according to sources (Takka), he had seen Prompto a few hours ago when he came to eat. Takka said Prompto was going to hang around town, and Noctis has never heard better news: first time he comes to a town and Prompto happens to be around it, not making Noctis actively drive to another place just to catch him.

Noctis gets right on duty with his ice magic ready on his pocket. Truth be told, he’s not the best at magic. Like with everything on his life, most of the time he throws his magic capsule to the ground and hopes for the best. This time is not an exception.

Luckily, Prompto loves to be around havens. As Noctis found out one night, he’s a big fan of sleeping under the stars with the little fire he made near him. He says he sleeps better that way, but Noctis thinks it’s because after he eats he gets too lazy to get up again, so he just passes out on the haven. Either way, Prompto is already on the haven when Noctis finds him.

“Hey,” Noctis waves. “Heard you were eating at Takka’s. Good for you, not stealing anymore.”

“You know, can’t live my life like that, since _someone_ doesn’t approve of it,” Prompto winks. “Plus, Aranea already nagged at me for stealing things. Got the lecture of my life. Did I tell you that already?”

“Yup,” Noctis smirks. “I like her. She did the right thing.”

Prompto rolls his eyes. “You look excited today!” he gets down from the haven, joining Noctis on the floor. “Is there anything going on?”

“Finally figured out how to catch you,” his smirk turns into a wide grin. “Took me a _while_ , but I did it.”

“Ohhh! Nice!” Prompto shouldn’t react so excitedly at the prospect of Noctis catching him, but. Okay. “Wanna try it out?”

“Ready when you are.”

Prompto runs off immediately.

Noctis smiles at the strange familiarity he finds on the dust taking off the floor and the sound of Prompto running. He wastes no time to warp-strike, and once he’s at a safe distance, he takes out his capsule from his pocket and throws it.

Again, Noctis is not the best at magic or aiming. It lands next to Prompto, and it explodes, which is _great_ , that’s what he wanted — but then he’s also involved in the blizzard that explodes from the capsule.

Prompto stays paralyzed, and then slowly, he crouches down, hugging himself. “W-w-worked,” Prompto says, teeth chattering.

Noctis does his best to move as he’s also half-frozen. He decides to warp in front of Prompto, and they’re both terribly shaking. “I did it!” and as if to emphasize his point, he grabs both of Prompto’s arms. “Caught you, punk.”

For someone half-frozen, trembling and on his knees, the way Prompto smiles at him is way too bright and it makes Noctis’ chest way too warm.

“Y-your hair,” he laughs. “It’s all white.”

Noctis shakes his head. “S-shut it. You’re ruining my _I caught you_ moment!”

He laughs. Then, he adds, “N-n-n-now that you’ve c-caught me,” Prompto stutters, “n-next step i-is k-kissing me.”

“M-maybe when you’re not freezing to death,” he replies, helping him to stand up. “Let’s go back to the haven, okay?”

Prompto nods, grasping Noctis’ hand tightly. Noctis walks and he winces.

“Frozen articulation,” Noctis cries out. “Bad knee. Bad idea!”

 

 

 

Fifteen minutes later, they’re warming up at the haven, while Prompto is telling the latest story of the adventures of Aranea and her mysterious girlfriend from Tenebrae.

“I swear,” Prompto says, “I’m starting to think she’s not real. I’ve seen _one_ picture of her _once_ but I don’t know her name. She’s like, a real classy lady from what I hear.”

Noctis’ brain engines start working. “I have a friend from Tenebrae called Luna who also has a girlfriend,” he hums. “I haven’t seen her pictures but Luna talks a _lot_ about her in her texts. You think it’s all connected?”

“Sure will be fun to think that,” Prompto laughs. “Anyways, Aranea said she’s coming over to stay with her at her place. Aranea will introduce her to her parents or something like that.”

“It’s pretty serious,” Noctis whistles lowly. “Now I’m really hoping it’s actually Luna.”

Prompto laughs again. “Dude, if it’s her, I’m gonna be _so_ happy!” he makes a small pause. “Okay, so if Luna tells you anything pretend you didn’t hear this, but…” he leans in and whispers: “I heard they want to live here in Lucis together.”

Noctis perks up immensely. “Do they?”

“Yup! Aranea says she doesn’t like leaving me here for too long, as I go a bit… overboard when she’s gone,” he scratches his hair, and Noctis gives him a pointed look. “Look! I’m not stealing things anymore! It was a one-time thing only!”

“ _Sure_ ,” Noctis rolls his eyes. “But it’s great that they’re gonna live together!”

“I know! She also talked to me about moving from our place near Taelpar to live in Insomnia. She got a pretty fancy job, so, you know… maybe your friend Luna will end up at the Crown City, too!”

“ _Man_!” He smiles widely. “You’re full of good news, aren’t you?”

“I guess,” Prompto shrugs. “What I’m trying to get at is that me and Aranea talked about, uh, college and stuff. And jobs that don’t get me fired when we move to Insomnia. And… I dunno if you like me at all, but I thought it’d be nice if you helped me settle in?”

“I’d be honored,” Noctis smiles. He squeezes his shoulder. “I’ll tell everybody that you got so impacted by me catching you that you set your life straight.”

“You _wish_ ,” he shrugs Noctis’ hand off him, laughing. “That’s… a relief, actually. Since you caught me now I didn’t know if this was going to be like, our last night together or what. I don’t exactly know how to contact you, dude!”

“…I was thinking the same thing,” Noctis admits quietly. “I remember you saying it was fun to play with me. So I thought maybe you’d get tired if I caught you. I don’t know how to keep you around, but I _want_ to.”

“You could start by giving me that kiss we talked about,” he winks, and Noctis glares at him. “I’m joking! Kinda. If you want I’m up for kissing. But seriously—” Can he stop changing the topic so _quickly_ so Noctis has time to recover? “I do have a phone number.”

“That’s perfect.”

Noctis takes out his phone, _praying_ that it’s not frozen and malfunctioning. It’s a bit cold, but at least not malfunctioning. He has five new messages from Ignis, requesting his presence at the Citadel for business meeting with Nibelheim. Fun times, Noctis groans internally. “So, uh, I gotta go, so… if you could write down your number here that’d be nice.”

Prompto does as he’s told. He hands the phone back to Noctis, and he actually looks sad when he asks, “Why are you leaving?”

“Business meetings at the Citadel,” he lets out an exaggerated sigh. “Life as a prince is so tough.”

“You must be so tired,” deadpans Prompto. Then, he looks down to the fire in front of them and then to Noctis. “Have a safe trip back, Noct!”

He leans in, grabbing Noctis by the collar, and planting a kiss on his lips. Noctis is _stunned_. He’s pretty sure his brain is short-circuiting as Prompto moves his lips against his, and before Noctis even reacts, he’s _gone_. Literally gone.

What the _fuck_.

He walks back to the Regalia with his eyes widened, and before he turns the engine on, he remembers Prompto saved his number on his phone.

 **Noctis:** COME BACK WE NEED TO TALK

 **Prompto:** oh wow gee i do wonder who this is

 **Noctis:** PROMPTO THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS

 **Prompto:** well that explains why you were LAME at it

 **Noctis:** PROMPTO

Prompto sends back a kissing emoji. Noctis wants to throw his phone out of the window.

 **Noctis:** we’re not done. As soon as I’m out of that meeting you’ll have some explaining to do

 **Prompto:** looking forward to it :P

 _Why_ is he acting so calm? Why isn’t he so stressed like Noctis is? He just had his first kiss with the guy he’s been crushing on for ages. He should be a _bit_ more stressed than that.

Ignis is waiting outside the meeting room with Gladio when Noctis arrives. Ignis frowns. “You look pale.”

“Yeah, I accidentally froze both of us and then we had our first kiss.”

Gladio and Ignis exchange looks. Ignis shakes his head, sighing, causing Gladio to laugh.

“You guys, it was so sudden—”

“Calm down, prince charming,” Gladio says, putting a hand on his shoulder. “First the meeting, then we talk about romance.”

“Okay. Okay. I’m cool.”

He wasn’t cool. At all.

 

 

 

“So, now you can talk about romance.”

Noctis runs a hand over his face. “I mean? I don’t know what to say? Like, god. That’s what happened. No warm-ups or any warnings. Just a kiss. What does that mean?”

“Astrals, isn’t it such a mysterious thing?” intervenes Ignis, sarcastically. “I wonder what kissing could possibly mean.”

“He likes me?”

Ignis blinks. “Yes, Noct. He likes you.”

Gladio laughs a little. “You’re a bit clueless, aren’t ya. But yeah, if someone wants to kiss you, it’s usually ‘cause they like you.”

“Huh,” Noctis brings a finger to his lips. “I’m still not convinced. I’ll go give him a call. Goodnight, you two.”

He thinks about rushing to the car, and he would’ve, had it not been for a certain leg that got frozen and now was bitching at him. God damn. He couldn’t call Prompto in the car either because even though it might look like it, he’s _not_ a reckless driver.

 

 

 

It takes him thirty minutes to get to the apartment, and to be honest it felt like an entire hour. He grabs his phone and rings Prompto immediately.

“What the fuck,” he says when Prompto picks up.

“ _Hey_ ,” Prompto replies, cheerily. “ _How are ya, Noct?”_

“Don’t take the attention away from the main issue here.”

“ _What? You being a bad kisser?_ ”

“I’m not a bad kisser—listen.” He rubs his face. “Okay, so maybe I am.”

“ _Yup_.”

“You talk like you have so much experience. I bet you haven’t even kissed a person, ever.”

“ _Rude_ ,” Prompto huffs. “ _No, I haven’t. You’re the first one, pal!_ ”

“But why did you kiss me?”

“ _I wanted to?_ _Are you mad?_ ”

“No, no, no, no, I’m not mad,” Now that were too many _no_ ’s in one sentence. “I’m… happy.”

“ _…Yeah?_ ”

“Yeah. I…” Don’t confess over the phone, you idiot. “I… was calling to ask you when you’re coming over to Insomnia?”

“ _In about two weeks_ ,” Prompto replies. “ _That’s really what you wanna ask?_ ”

“Yeah,” he repeats again. Okay, so he’s sweating. Okay, so maybe asking your crush why they kissed you via phone wasn’t a good idea. Noctis wasn’t doing it again. “Uh, so, have you ever watched The Flash?”

…he’s stupid as fuck.

“ _Couple times_. _Realistic speedster representation. Minus the drama, I guess!_ ”

“Are you saying I’m not dramatic enough for your life?”

“ _Oh, no, dude. You’re the king of drama! No one other than you takes that place!_ ”

Noctis grins. He opens his calendar and marks the day for when Prompto comes over Insomnia, just because he’s cheesy like that.

Embarrassingly enough, he falls asleep to the sound of Prompto’s voice hours later.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Noct, stop pacing,” Gladio says, putting a hand on his shoulder to stabilize him. “He’s gonna text you when he comes.”

“I know, I’m calm,” Noctis responds, not calm at all. “He’s just coming to check the city. Cool.”

Ignis chuckles, “Are you sure about that?”

“I’m freaking out,” Noctis admits with a big grin. “I don’t know why I suddenly feel so intimidated. Like. This is the first time he’s ever come to _me_ , not me to _him_ , this is like. Wild stuff, you feel? Just. Really wild stuff.”

His phone buzzes. Immediately, he takes it out, unlocking it. His heart starts flipping when he reads Prompto’s text saying “ _y’know? The crown city isn’t half bad!_ ”

“He’s here,” Noctis grins. “We need to go!”

“ _Where_ is he?” Ignis asks.

Noctis looks down to read. “ _hey so this sushi place? pretty neat”_

“Sushi place. C’mon, c’mon, we gotta hurry!”

 

 

 

 

Prompto looks insanely gorgeous in casual clothes. Noctis has a hard time moving past the entrance because Noctis is a bit too stunned. He’s used to seeing Prompto with a Magitek suit, and now he’s. So _casually_ dressed. Just jeans and a red plaid shirt. Yeah, Noctis is okay.

(He’s not.)

(He’s also remembering when they kissed, which is more uncomfortable, as Prompto is waving at him and he’s paralyzed.)

(A girl is sitting with him, who must be Aranea, but Noctis is still not reacting. Even Ignis and Gladio are talking. Prompto is smiling at him, but Noctis is just. Blinking.)

(Can a guy in casual clothes kill you? Yes. It can.)

“Heya,” Prompto says to Noctis. “Want some sushi?”

“You? Lending _me_ food? No, no, no,” Noctis replies, finally reacting and sitting down on the booth. “Don’t want you passing out on me.”

“Wouldn’t you carry me with your strong princely arms if I did?”

Okay, so now they’re back to normal.

“Shut up.” He purposely turns around as Prompto starts laughing. “You must be Aranea, right?”

The girl nods. “Your Highness. Pleasure to meet you,” she shakes his hand. “I apologize for any problems this punk has caused you.”

“Nah, don’t worry,” Noctis grins a little. “He’s fun.”

“ _Told you_ ,” Prompto says behind him. “Told you he liked me!”

“A little bit too much, we could say,” Gladio grins.

Noctis goes red and _really_ wishes he wasn’t here right now. But then Prompto puts a hand on his shoulder and brings him closer, and you know, that’s a little bit better.

 

 

 

 

 

“Dude, _nice_ apartment,” Prompto says, looking at everything. “It’s gigantic!”

Noctis shrugs. “It’s okay, I suppose.”

“You _suppose_?” Prompto plops down on the sofa. “Hell _yeah_ , dude. Just throw food at me here and I will never leave.”

“Aren’t you in Insomnia to rebuild your horrible criminal life?”

“First of all,” Prompto sits up now. “I’m not a criminal. I was hungry. It’s different!”

“You still stole things. _And_ broke stuff. Sounds like a criminal to me.”

“You’re the worst,” Prompto groans.

“But I caught you.”

“Just because I let you,” he winks. “Anyways, yes. I’m gonna get a job and finish my studies and all those nice non-criminal things. You proud of me?”

“Very,” Noctis nods. “And look at the bright side: you get to hang out with me more.”

Prompto gives him a cheeky grin. “Does that include more kisses?”

Noctis blushes immensely. “Y… ye… do you _want_? Because.” He gulps. “I want.”

“I thought I had made it obvious.”

“It was pretty cryptic.”

“I kissed you.”

“I… mixed signals,” Noctis offers nervously. “I just like you, you know? I don’t know if what I’m doing is okay or not, and you haven’t even _told_ me if you like me back—”

Prompto tilts up his chin and kisses him again, effectively shutting him up. Noctis can actually respond this time, holding onto Prompto as if to stop him from running away. He doesn’t run away. It’s like he melts against Noctis, and Noctis is _so_ glad this moment is passing by slowly.

“Do you need me to say it now?” Prompto asks him, eyes fond and smile bright.

“My ego needs it.”

“ _Fine_ ,” he sighs. “I like you too! Even when you were trying to swing at me with your sword, I thought you were pretty cute!”

“And I thought you were cute when you were stealing shit,” Noctis grins. “Glad we’re on the same page.”

Prompto keeps smiling, until he grimaces. “I don’t wanna ruin the moment but I’m really hungry.”

“We… we just ate.”

“Yeah, I know. I was too embarrassed to ask more food but I’m _so_ hungry. I’m gonna die!”

Noctis pushes him off of him, standing up. “I don’t have any ingredients—”

Prompto has come and gone in ten seconds, carrying grocery bags on his hands.

“You _paid_ , right?”

“ _Duh_ ,” Prompto huffs. “Not a stealer anymore.”

“Okay, just checking,” Noctis hums. “Now I need to call Ignis—”

Another ten seconds later, Prompto is standing in front of him, holding Ignis on his arms.

“ ** _What is this nonsense?!_** ”

Noctis grins. “You know? Your powers are gonna be really useful around here, Prompto.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

It’s three in the morning and someone is on Noctis’ kitchen eating Pringles out of the can.

“Prompto,” Noctis groans. “Why are you stealing my food?”

“It’s not _stealing_ , we live together!”

“It’s _my_ Pringles can.”

“What are you gonna do, catch me?”

Noctis glares at him. “I will.”

“Oh, but what if I catch _you_ first?!”

“Wha—”

He _blinks,_ and suddenly he’s being spooned on bed by Prompto, both of them already covered with the blanket.

“You sly bastard,” Noctis says, yawning. “I’m not forgiving you for eating my Pringles.”

“Shhh, go back to sleep!”

“And let a _thief_ around my house—”

“Shh, what are you gonna do? Catch me?”

“I’ve done it once, I’ll do it twice.”

“God, just go to sleep,” Prompto says, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “I’ll buy you more Pringles.”

“I want _two_ cans,” he’s drifting off. “The biggest cans because you eat everything. And I swear I’m gonna keep catching you if you keep stealing my food.”

He hears Prompto laugh softly. “You’ve already caught me for life, dude. I ain’t running away anymore.”

Somehow, that’s all Noctis needed to go back to sleep peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like i should mention the only song i listened while writing this was piano man by billy joel. just. piano man, over and over again. sing us a song you're the piano man sing us a song tonight well we're all in the mood for a melody and you got us feeling alright
> 
>  
> 
> [can we duet piano man](http://twitter.com/joshriku/)  
> 


End file.
